Friendship Over the Obstacles
by Magic Fairy Dust
Summary: When Jubilee is kidnapped by Sabertooth, it's up to his own sisterto save her.


DISCLAIMER: The character of Regan belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Marvel, I'm not making any money, etc. etc. is a dream, and *expresses telepathic thought*.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jubilee looked at the hot young lifeguard. He leaned in toward her and whispered, "Jubilee, I love you...now, kiss me." Jubilee leaned in to kiss him, when.........   
  
Jubilee felt the heavy force sitting on her bed. She sighed and opened her eyes. "God, Wolvie, I was just fixin' to......" She didn't get to finish. A look of horror crossed her face. She opened her mouth to scream, but the hand made it to her mouth first, muffling her cries for help. Then, in a panic, she did the only thing she could think of. She put her hands in front of her and unleased a series of pafs, hoping to alert someone. She heard her captor swear and felt him strike her on the head. Then, everything went black.  
  
Angelo was reading a book when he heard the pafs. He waited about a split second before running to Jubilee's room.  
  
"Jubilee? Chica? Are you....." His voice broke off when he saw her empty bed and the broken window. He ran to the window and looked out, only to see an unconscious Jubilee being carried off by Victor Creed. Then, fighting back the tears, he ran to go tell Emma Frost what had happened.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BE-  
  
The alarm clock uttered it's last beep as Logan's hand came down on it, breaking it into a thousand pieces and sending it to alarm clock heaven. He rubbed his eyes and growled, looking at the hanging clock over his door. Nine-thirty in the morning. Too damn early. Grumbling, he got out of bed and went downstairs. A nice, big pot of coffee sounded really good to him right now.  
  
When he got downstairs, Rogue was already by the coffee machine. Her hair was tousled, and she looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep, either.  
  
"Mornin' Logan. Can I get yah a cup o' coffee?" she half-yawned, moving to the cabinet to get a cup.  
  
Logan growled what sounded like a yes, and she placed a hot steaming cup of coffee right in front of him. He was about to gulp it down when the phone rang. Damnit, this always happened to him. He stumbled across the floor, picked up the phone, and grumbled into it.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Logan??" Emma Frost's voice pierced his ear. Not exactly the sound he wanted to hear.  
  
"Yeah, Whatcha want?"  
  
"Logan, Jubilee is missing."   
  
That woke him up. He immediately sat upright, grasping the phone so tightly his knuckles turned white.  
  
"What did you say?" He managed in a shaky voice. Rogue came up behind him and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Last night, she was taken from her bed."  
  
"By who?" asked Logan, retracting his claws. *shnikt!* Whoever it was, he had just signed his death wish.  
  
"Angelo says it was Creed, but, Logan-"  
  
She didn't get to finish. Logan slammed the phone down, spun around and begin to attack the kitchen with his claws, screaming and yelling. Creed had better not hurt her, he had better return her, or otherwise...He set his sights on Rogue, who was staring at him with a mixture of surprise and fear. He began to walk towards her, when he heard footsteps.  
  
Storm and Gambit came charging into the kitchen. Storm looked ready to fight, and Gambit already had a glowing card between his fingers.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Storm asked. She began to relax.  
  
"Gambit t'ink dere was a fight in here or someden" The Cajun stuck his card back in his pocket, going to stand near Rogue, in case a fight broke out.  
  
"Creed has Jubilee" Logan managed to choke out through his rage. "He took her last night."  
  
The other three faces in the kitchen became clouded with shock and rage. At that time, Jean Grey and Cyclops hurried into the kitchen.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Jean asked. Scott looked from face to face worried.  
  
Remy was the first to speak. "Creed took the petite Jubilee last night."  
  
Jean turned deathly pale and Scott sat down.  
  
"Well, what should be done about this?" Ororo asked. She was answered when they heard Logan's Harley revving up in the drive way, then the diminishing roar of his engine as he heading for Emma Frost's school.  
  
"Oh mah goodness." sighed Rogue.  
  
  
  
Jubilee woke up and tried to place her hand on her head, but she couldn't. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on a bed, her feet chained to one end, and both her hands attached to the other. She couldn't move. She tried to paf her chains, but nothing happened. Damn. Creed must have placed a inhibitor on her somewhere. She considered opening her mouth to scream, but decided against it. What was the use? They could be in the middle of nowhere. The door opened and a figure came in.   
  
It was a girl. She was about seventeen years old. She was tall, about five foot ten inches, and slender, with thick tousled hair down to her mid-back. Jubilee had to do a double take at the girl's hair. It was almost as if it was tie-dyed. Different colors swirled around her hair. It was a mixture of pink, purple, blue, and yellow. Her eyes looked the same way, except the colors seemed to shift around. She was dressed in baggy khaki pants and a midriff blue shirt. She leaned over Jubilee, and then looked into her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm here to help." She smiled, the grin lighting up her beautiful face. "Now, let's see about these chains..." She paused and looked up. "Creed's coming." She then ran and hid under Jubilee's bed.  
  
Creed then burst into Jubilee's room. He looked at the girl struggling on the bed, then sat down.   
  
"It don't matter, frail, you ain't never gettin' out. Just need you to get the runt here, and then..." In a move so quickly, Jubilee didn't even see it coming, he reached under the bed and grabbed the girl by the hair. "Now, now, Regan, didn't I tell you to stay in your room?"  
  
Regan looked at Creed, eyes blazing. "Go to hell, Creed."  
  
"Wrong answer, frail." He threw her across the room and watched her hit the wall and go limp, then tied her up next to Jubilee. "Here you go, you may want some company until the runt gets here. Then you can all die together." He left the room laughing.  
  
Jubilee looked at the girl lying next to her, and began to cry. "Wolvie, where are you?"  
  
Logan was pacing around Jubilee's room, trying to catch a scent. It was useless. Creed had taken her late last night. Any scent that had been left was gone. He looked at her bed, the one she had been taken from. He picked up a picture from her nightstand. It was of him and Jubilee, playing around. She was sitting on a swing, and he had been right behind her pushing her around. He remembered how she had begged him to go higher and higher until she damn near flew out of it.  
  
It was then that the tears came. Logan grabbed one of her stuffed animals, and hugging it to him, sat on her bed and cried. "I'm sorry, darlin'. Just hang in."  
  
  
  
Jubilee heard Regan stir next to her. She felt the bed move as the girl sat up.  
  
"Are you ok, Jubilee?" Regan asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine-how did ya know my name?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"I'm telepathic, and telekenetic, you know, I can move things, mostly people, with my mind," said Regan.  
  
"Why does Creed have you here?" Jubilee asked. "I'm live bait, but what does he want with you?"  
  
Regan sighed and ran a hand through her multi-colored hair. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm family. Creed and I are brother and sister."  
  
Jubilee looked at her shocked. "But you're so nice..and.."  
  
"..Creed's an asshole? Yeah, I know. He needs me here, because he is developing this new machine to absorb mutants powers, and he needed a test subject. Enter me."  
  
Jubilee looked at the mutant. "So, has he done anything yet?"  
  
"No, he's planning on it soon, however. After that, he's gonna use it on your friend Logan. Then, he will just kill all three of us."  
  
Jubilee began to struggle against her bonds. "If I knew where that damn inhibitor was..."  
  
Regan absently mumbled, "It's in your stomach."  
  
Jubilee looked at her. "Huh?"   
  
"It's in your stomach. Just below the skin. I overheard him telling someone."  
  
Jubilee's mind raced. If only...Yes! It would hurt like hell, but it would help them. "Regan, can you reach my earrings?"  
  
Regan said, "Yeah, probably."   
  
"Well, take out one of my earrings, k?"  
  
Regan reached up and took out one of Jubilee's red earrings. "Ok, now what?"  
  
"Now, you take it, and use it to cut the inhibitor out of me."  
  
"OH, NO! Jubilee, I couldn't do that."  
  
"Regan you have to. I'm the only one who can get the chains off of us, and I can blast us out of here. Now, do it now, before I change my mind." Jubilee squeezed her eyes shut. "NOW! DO IT!"  
  
Regan located where the inhibitor was, and jabbed the earring in. Jubilee sucked in air in pain. Regan dragged the earring about two inches down, then stuck her finger in, feeling for the inhibitor. Jubilee began to cry with pain.   
  
Regan drew her hand back. "I'm sorry, Jubilee, I won't do it anymore"  
  
"Yes.....Regan...do.....it......OUCH!" Jubilee screamed as Regan plucked the inhibitor out, and threw it aside. "Now, Regan, hold your hands out."  
  
Regan obeyed, and flinched as Jubilee pafed the cuffs off. She then went to help Jubilee with her cuffs when she heard Creed coming.  
  
Jubilee saw Regan tense up. "Don't worry, when he comes in, I'll hit him with everything I've got, and then, you run and go get help."  
  
"No, Jubilee, I won't leave you here with him."  
  
"Yes, Regan, you can. Go to Xavier's Mansion for the Gifted and get Wolverine. It's my only hope. But first, you might wanna take out your mutant inhibitor. I'll hold Creed off while you do."  
  
Regan proceeded to slice her stomach and removed her inhibitor when Sabertooth came in, growling.   
  
"YOU LITTLE BITCHES! I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU TWO! I'M GONNA-"  
  
He didn't get to finish. Jubilee threw her full powers into him, knocking him unconscious. She turned to Regan and screamed.  
  
"RUN, DAMNIT!"  
  
Regan hugged Jubilee. "I'll be back soon, I promise."  
  
"You'd better." Jubilee watched sadly as Regan jumped over Sabertooth and ran out the door to freedom. "Be careful, Regan"  
  
END OF PART 1  
  
Feedback and comments are appreciated. Let me know if I should continue or not.  
  



End file.
